Ncis: Wolf of Blood, Bathed in Love
by Lycanboy666Lucifergirl164
Summary: After the untimely marriage of Ziva David and Ray, Special agent McGee goes undercover in a gang called the Brotherhood of Blood, how far will McGee go to bring these guys down, or will his heart give up? or will Ziva realise who she belongs with before its too late? (Violence, Blood and possible McGiva sex) is this the end or the beginning of McGiva?
1. Chapter 1

Ncis: Wolf of Blood, Bathed in Love

(Hmph… Guess I was not finished after all, Got hit on the head and flooded with McGiva idea's, I have the bump to prove it)

Rash Decisions:

McGee was not in the best of moods since Ziva announced engagement to Ray, his gut was twisting and his heart was shattered into a million pieces, he had loved Ziva for a while, since Ziva first arrived their friendship had grew.

McGee was so close to telling her how he felt about her but something always came up and stopped him, this time it was over, he had watched her walk down the aisle to get married, Sarah held his hand tight as the ceremony was over with just one kiss between Ray and Ziva, McGee had lost the fight, and he failed.

Director Vance was sat at home with his wife and children watching a Movie having a night in, he was expecting McGee to arrive as the young agent wanted to talk to him.

"Leon… What time is Mr McGee coming?" His wife asked.

"Anytime Now" Leon replied glancing at his watch.

"What was so important that he didn't want Gibbs to Know?" she asked curiously.

Leon had a funny suspicion about what it was.

McGee brought his hand up and tapped the door gently, he knew the consequences to the decision he was about to make but he didn't care anymore, he had lost Ziva.

Vance's Wife opened the door to the young agent and greeted with a smile.

"Mr McGee" she greeted happily.

"Sorry for the intrusion" McGee replied sadly "I won't take up too much of your time"

"Oh please, it's no trouble… Would you like anything?" she asked and McGee politely refused "No thanks"

Special Agent McGee" Vance shook the young agents hand.

"Director" McGee nodded shaking his boss's hand.

"What can I do for you?" he asked following his wife to the kitchen as McGee followed close behind.

"The Undercover operation" McGee replied.

Vance froze and his eyes widened in surprise, his wife looked to him confused.

"McGee… That Op is no longer active, not since Agents Peters and Tyler's were killed" Vance informed the young agent.

"I want to continue it… that group needs to be stopped"

"I agree" Vance nodded his head before removing the folder and handing it to McGee.

"As soon as you take this file… the undercover Op is back up and running, you'll be on your own" Vance hoped he would back down but McGee took the file nodding his head to indicate his understanding.

"Find a man name Hatchet, he will help you get on the inside" McGee nodded as Vance gave him the highlighted details of the file.

McGee turned his away bidding farewell to the director and his wife before leaving them standing there knowing it'll be the last time he will see them for a long time.

"Leon" Jackie's voice drew his attention.

"Yeah" he smiled.

"What's going on?" Jackie asked.

"The Op that McGee has signed himself up for has… caused the death of 2 Ncis agents" he looked worried.

"Who are they?" Jackie was seriously confused how a man like McGee could sign himself up for this Op.

"They call themselves the Brotherhood of Blood" he revealed "They are a group of assassins and Barbarians… They use old techniques like swords to kill, they usually stage an underground fighting ring and they take great pleasure in what they do… They are filled with former U.S military that were dishonourably discharged and also former Mercenaries who kill for the thrill" Vance looked to the door.

Jackie followed his gaze to the door "Will he be ok?"

"Let's hope the name we picked helps him" Vance looked to her as she gave him a more confused expression "What name?" she asked.

"Blood Wolf" They went back to their main room.

(Hope you enjoy Chapter 1)

Lycanboy666


	2. 2 weeks later

(Hopefully I have the makings of a good McGiva story… thank you for the reviews and please enjoy)

2 Weeks Later:

McGee had spent 2 weeks trying to get close, his cover was blood wolf: An hired Assassin born in Russia, spent his childhood on the fields of battle, McGee had brushed up on his Russian before stating the undercover Operation, Director and Vance and McGee kept the operation from Gibbs and the others, Nobody knew the reason why McGee took this operation but him, his heart was truly shattered and his body was numb.

Ncis:

Ziva looked at McGee's desk after the second week, 2 Weeks of not hearing from him was not right to her, usually they would hear from him but she was getting worried, he had been distant with her for a while, Tony looked between her and McGee's desk.

"Missing McGeek are we?" he teased and Ziva scowled.

"None of your business Tony" she replied shortly before Gibbs entered.

"Boss… have you heard from McGee?" Ziva asked as Gibbs sat at his desk.

"Director Vance has informed me Gibbs is on assignment at the moment, won't tell me where" Gibbs was thinking as he looked to the desk of the young agent.

Nobody knew the truth about what McGee doing.

McGee/Blood Wolf:

McGee had met up with the leader of the group named Blood Cobra, A Russian EX Military who was exiled after butchering his commanding officer.

"Ah… Wolf" Cobra patted Wolf's shoulder as they walked along the cat walk of the warehouse where they were based.

"What can I do for you Cobra?" McGee aka Blood Wolf asked placing his hands in his pockets.

"I have a Target for your talent, $50,000 for when the jobs done" Blood Wolf nodded his head at Blood Cobra's offer.

"Name and Place" Wolf Replied.

This man" Cobra handed him a photograph.

Wolf felt his heart freeze at the sight before him, the picture was of a certain grey haired man that he knew… as Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Wolf looked up at Cobra with a sideways grin trying to hold back his anger "Where?"

Cobra handed Wolf the address "He's all yours" Cobra walked away.

Wolf got into his car and soon McGee came back to the surface, a tear in his eyes as his heart pounded in his chest, he didn't want to shoot Gibbs but in order to get closer into the group he needed to deal with him, but Tony and Ziva would hunt Gibb's killer down… he needed to deal with them all.

Wolf pulled the car up outside the one house, with one hand on the wheel as the other held the phone to his ear.

"Ok" he hung up the cell phone and loaded his gun, he needed to be fast to react, no doubt Cobra had sent somebody to tail him… And them all being left in the dark about McGee's undercover operation and that meant as soon as McGee drew his gun, they would react.

Wolf came back to his cover and exited the car heading over to the house.

Ziva was washing up the dishes with Rays arms tight around her waist, her mind was focused on McGee and his secret assignment.

Tony and Jeanne were watching a movie together… Jeanne came back into Tony's life after an Assassination attempt… Tony had saved her life by taking the bullet instead, their relationship had gone off to a shaky start but soon their relationship had brightened up.

Gibbs was working on his boat as usual.

Who was first?

(Chapter 3 coming soon)

Lycanboy666


	3. Assassinations

(Another chapter down… 4th coming soon)

Assassinations:

McGee entered the house slowly, his hand clutching the silencer pistol tightly, Tony and Jeanne were sleep on the sofa, and the sound of the Television filled McGee's ears as his heart pounded against his rib cage, he didn't want to do this but he had no choice.

Ziva and Ray were curled up together on the sofa.

Gibbs was listening to his own television as he worked on the boat.

McGee stalked into the basement, Gibbs looked up and wiped his hands.

"Where have you been?" he asked but was soon met with a triple tap to the chest before he had the chance to react.

Gibb's Body lay motionless on the ground as McGee checked his pulse in order be sure and sighed before leaving, McGee grabbed Gibbs address book and tore the page out with Tony and Ziva's name and address to Show Cobra that when Blood wolf does a job… he finishes it… Before he left McGee had an idea, he took a picture as evidence of his assassinations… now he needed to finish the job.

2nd Target:

McGee stalked around the corner entering the main room and there before him were the confused faces of Ziva and Ray sitting on the sofa.

McGee" Ziva greeted about to stand from the sofa but McGee raised his gun making her freeze.

"Stay there" he ordered.

Ray was about to make a move for his gun but McGee was faster, firing his gun twice and hit Ray in the chest, Ray's limp body was sat next to Ziva who was tearing up as she looked into McGee's emotionless eyes.

"McGee… please" she whimpered as he turned the gun on her.

"My name… Is blood Wolf" he fired, the sound of the silencer pistol echoed in his ears, he took out his phone and snapped shot a picture of the 2 motionless bodies before leaving.

Last Target:

Jeanne and Tony heard a noise coming from Kitchen and Tony went to investigate, his gun tight in his hand as he entered the kitchen, without warning he was it 2 times in the chest, the force of the impact sent him to the ground, Jeanne screamed and went to Tony's side unknown to her that McGee was closing in behind her, she span around and she was hit with a double tap to the chest.

McGee remained emotionless as he snapped another pic of both Jeanne and Tony before leaving.

He had to go and see Cobra, the job was done, and Ncis was no longer on their case… McGee's cover was fully secured.

Brotherhood:

Wolf smiled to himself as they all applauded him, they had heard the assassination of an Ncis team from the news and Cobra was waiting in his office for Blood Wolf which was not long.

"Ah Wolf" Cobra greeted.

"Cobra" Wolf Nodded to the leader of the brotherhood.

"Congratulations" Cobra patted Wolfs back grinning like a mad man "You officially a brother of Blood" Cobra led the way into the next room.

"Here" Wolf handed the cell phone to Cobra who was flicking through the images of the blood soaked bodies of Ziva, Ray, Tony, Jeanne and Gibbs.

"Great work but I am curious… why?" Cobra handed him a beer as they took up their seats watching the 2 warriors entering the ring.

"Kill the leader and the other's wouldn't stop, kill the team… and nobody is in your way" Wolf's answer satisfied Cobra very much and they clinked their beers together toasting to Wolf's success.

The 2 warriors battled ferociously in the ring, the one fighter was not even breaking a sweat, and he was a giant compared to the others.

"Who's the big guy?" Wolf asked.

"Blood Bear" Cobra replied "My right hand man and beast"

"That's an understatement" Wolf replied smirking.

Blood bear was roaring as the body of broken limbs and twisted heads lay on the ground pooling the floor with blood.

Wolf looked on… this was just the beginning.

(Please enjoy)

Lycanboy666


	4. The Truth

(Chapter 5 coming soon… please enjoy this chapter)

The Truth:

2 Days later:

McGee arrived on a housing estate making sure he was being followed, this estate had been abandoned since the funding ran out, McGee's car slowly made its way through the streets, becoming to a halt, and he knew the undercover operation was going to get tougher by the day but he didn't care anymore, the rules of the game was changing.

Pulling up into the driveway on a nearby house which was finished before the funding ran its course, Unknown to anyone, it was an Ncis safe house for witnesses… seems cliché but nobody cared.

McGee opened the door of his car and looked around before heading into the house, luckily now he was close to Cobra, so there was no need of any tails.

The door to the safe house was open and standing before him was Director Vance.

"Agent McGee" he greeted with a firm handshake.

"Director" McGee replied "How'd did it go with the reporters and SEC-NAV?" McGee grabbed a beer from the fridge and opened the bottle.

"They know the full story" Vance replied taking a beer for himself.

"And the others?" McGee asked gulping back the vomit.

"They know too… But best apologise yourself" he motioned to the partitioning door leading to the main room, McGee closed his eyes heading to the door taking the handle in his hands… his heart was pounding against his ribcage and slowly he opened the door to see the people standing looking at him with soft smiles… and the biggest smile coming from the woman who held his heart.

"Hello everyone" he greeted but was unprepared for the crushing hug from Ziva David.

"Nice work McGee" Gibbs congratulated on the assassination.

_Flashback:_

_"Donald Mallard" Ducky answered his phone._

_"Ducky… It's Timothy McGee" McGee sighed._

_"Ah Timothy… what can I do for you?" Ducky asked._

_"I need you to send a message to Leon Vance and Gibbs" McGee informed as he swerved through the traffic._

_"Timothy… what's going on?" Ducky asked concerned._

_"I also need for you and Palmer to get your gurneys ready" McGee quickly swerved near missing a truck._

_"Tim… What is going on?" Ducky asked again._

_"I'm undercover… they want me to assassinate Gibbs, but in order to protect the other's, I'm going to assassinate them before the other assassins get hired to do it" McGee began to explain "My gun is loaded with tranquiliser rounds with red dye surrounding the projectile, on impact the needle will break through the dye and the target goes nighty night while the red dye smears on the impacted area" _

_"Giving the appearance of death" Ducky finished._

_"Exactly" McGee pulled up outside Gibb's house._

_"Does the team know?" Ducky asked._

_"No… I'll explain it afterwards" McGee replied readying his gun._

_"We'll be ready" Ducky informed._

_McGee told him the address where to take the bodies and stay there._

_"Ok Ducky… Thanks" McGee smiled._

_"No problem Timothy" they hung up… it was show time._

_Ducky went to all 3 houses to pick up the knocked out bodies of the team before driving them to the safe house where Vance was waiting to explain after doing a video conference with SEC-NAV._

_Gibbs and the team was not happy to hear what McGee had signed up for a suicide mission._

_Ziva exploded in anger like never seen "What the hell… you let him take the job!" she shrieked._

_"He signed up for the job" Director Vance defended._

_"Why would he do that?" Tony asked to himself and Jeanne looked to him with a knowing smile as Gibbs did the same._

_"He'll be here soon" Vance informed them and soon McGee's car pulled into the drive_

_Flashback end:_

"Oh Timmy" Ziva whimpered out as she held him tight while Ray looked at the young agent with distain.

McGee apologised to everyone about what he did and why he did it which they knew but what they didn't know was why, except Jeanne and Gibbs who looked to McGee with a sad smile as he hugged Ziva.

McGee's Phone rang in his pocket.

Sarah McGee was calling.

"Yes Sarah" he greeted.

"TIMMY… HELP!" She screamed down the phone.

"Sarah… what's wrong?" his heart was beating rapidly in fear.

"They trying to get in!" she cried out.

"Who?!" he yelled

The phone went dead.

Everything slowed down for McGee as he turned on his heels and ran as fast as he could to his car, the car revved to life as he pulled out of the driveway with tires screeching, his sister was in danger.

He hoped it was not too late.

(Next Chapter… coming soon)

Lycanboy666


	5. The Wolf of a Ghost

(Thank you all for the reviews, please keep them coming)

The Wolf of a Ghost:

McGee's car swerved through the traffic as Director Vance informed the Washington Police Department of the speeding vehicle being a Federal agent, McGee didn't care anymore… he had never heard his sister that scared before, even when she was arrested by Ncis for murder.

His apartment finally came into view and hit the break hard forcing the car into a sudden stop, he drew his weapon and entered the building heading to his floor where he lived, the silence was eerie as he made his way along the corridor until he saw the door… it had been kicked in.

McGee gulped back the bile and blinked away the tears in his eyes as he slowly entered the apartment, the place was trashed, slowly scanning his sectors slowly and carefully until he saw something on the wall by the closed bedroom door, his body ached, all he wanted to do was fall to his knees and yell but he needed to see it… the horror behind that door.

Ncis Safe house:

Tony and Jeanne sat in their bedroom talking.

Ziva and Ray were having a heated discussion in the other room.

Tony and Jeanne:

"I don't get it" Tony thought out loud.

"What Tony?" Jeanne curled up next to him on the bed.

"Why Tim would sign up for this suicide Operation" He looked to her when he heard her sigh.

"Tony…" she began to think of a way to tell him but then thought to hell with it "It's Ziva" she said.

"Ziva?" he looked more confused.

"Come on Tony… It's obvious" she giggled.

"You mean… Tim is in love with… Ziva" he was shocked.

"You can see it in his eyes" Jeanne was right… Tony began to see the pain in McGee's eyes at Ziva's wedding, his sister held his hand tight.

Ziva and Ray:

What was that about?" Ray asked.

"What was what?" Ziva replied clearly confused.

"That amount of emotion you put in hugging that Geek" He was not expecting a slap from her.

"Don't you fucking dare call him that?" She growled "He is not just a geek to me" she turned away.

"Are you in love with him?" she was unprepared to that question from him, but what shocked her more was that she couldn't answer his question.

Gibbs heard the argument from the other room and noticed Ziva was struggling to answer the question so he decided to save her "Ziva… need you to call Abby, make sure she is safe" he ordered.

Ziva was grateful to Gibbs "Ok Gibbs" she replied and began to dial but stopped when she spotted director Vance's grave face.

I've received word from McGee" he said sadly.

Ziva felt her heart breaking… that meant only one thing.

McGee:

McGee opened the door slowly with his one hand while the other held the gun tightly as he opened the door, what he saw made him tremble and fall to his knees, dropping his gun to the side he brushing the hair from the bodies face.

"Oh Sarah" he whimpered, There before him was the body of Sarah McGee, he gathered her into his arms as and howled in pain and anger, crying to the heavens, Sarah's pale dead eyes were fixed on nothing so he closed her eyes before sitting there with her body in his arms, Sarah was gone… Ziva was married… he was alone.

The sound of shuffling caught his attention and the sight before him surprised him, a snow white Wolf entered the bedroom, its eyes matched those of Sarah's when she was alive and happy… McGee reached out and began to stroke the cold fur of this creature.

The Rules have well and truly changed, now the beast in McGee rose from the ashes of the former McGee:

Blood Wolf will Rise:

(Hoping to post next chapter when I wake up)

Lycanboy666


	6. Blood Wolf's Revenge

(Thank you all for the reviews, please keep them coming)

Blood Wolf's Revenge:

The snow white Wolf and McGee sat by the body of Sarah McGee, blood all his clothes and the floor as they waited from Ducky to arrive, the silence was eerie and deafening apart from the breathing of the wolf's soft breath and whimpering.

McGee's hands rested on its fur, McGee had contacted Director Vance and informed him of what he found, Vance's had begun to worry if his cover had been blown, luckily that was not the case as Vance returned after talking to MTAC agents who saw a car fleeing the scene 3 minutes before McGee arrived, McGee growled as he got to his feet, the Wolf standing tall next to its master as they headed out the apartment, McGee's car revved to life before the tyres squealed to life as his car took off, MTAC agents in charge while Vance was at the safe house began to give him the directions as they followed the suspect car, Unknown to the Director Vance had set up a small MTAC version in the other room of the safe house.

Director Vance was calling McGee to hold the chase but McGee was angry, he was hurt and alone… his sister was dead… the killer had to pay.

"Tim stop… please" Ziva pleaded through the earpiece but he didn't, Ray watched her carefully, noticing the way she was pleading, her voice was hoarse and pained.

"Probie!" Tony yelled as McGee's car swerved through the traffic.

"McGee" Gibbs came through the ear piece "Let him go"

McGee refused as the killers car came into view… he refused to give in now, his car began to pull up behind the killer.

Gibbs and the team watched as his car pulled up by the side and soon McGee was slamming his car into the side of the killers, the sound of scraping steel and metal filled his ears, McGee recognised the killer, it was not the brotherhood of Blood, it was the man that his sister was dating recently.

McGee's anger and rage soared like a rocket and soon he was slamming his car into the killer's, neither car was letting up and McGee's car began to overtake… Nobody knew what McGee was planning but they were about to find out as McGee hit the emergency break hard and the car began to slide to the side, The killer had no time to react before his car impacted with McGee's car.

The sound of a loud crash and turning steel as the killer's car over turned, McGee's car flipped onto its roof as they debris scattered down all over the concrete.

Ziva felt her heart freeze over at the sight on the screen, nothing was moving.

She ripped the communicator from Vance's hands "Tim!" she shrieked.

No reply.

"TIM!" she screamed.

"Ugh… No need to scream" he replied, climbing from the wreckage of his car, Bloody scrape's and gashes all over his face.

The sound of the Killer's car door opened and he crawled from the wreckage trying to stand but screamed in agony as McGee pressed his foot down onto the metal shard in the suspect's leg.

"Sarah… did nothing to you Jack" McGee growled.

Jack tried to get away but McGee pressed the metal shard down harder causing loud agonising scream to ripple from Jack.

"You murdered her!" McGee smashed Jack's head onto the floor, Blood stained he ground.

"Now you will pay" The wolf came to McGee's side, Jack looked at the wolf in horror as it came closer, growling and bearings its teeth to its prey.

"Call it off… Please" Jack begged but McGee turned and walked away.

The sound of Jack's blood curling scream echoed in his ears as McGee walked away.

Leaving the howling wolf to its prey.

(Thank you for enjoying I hope you'll continue to enjoy)

Lycanboy666


	7. Hidden feelings Hungry Animals

(Enjoy)

Hidden Feeling's, Hungry animals:

Ziva David sat in her room on her own, Ray was out with Gibbs, Vance, Tony and Jeanne at the Ncis base, using the Ncis truck as a way in and out without Blowing McGee's cover, McGee was sat in his room next door to her room, the Wolf was sat at on the floor at his feet 'Probably full after ripping Jack apart' McGee chuckled darkly, tears dripping down his eyes onto the picture.

Ziva stood to her feet and went to his bedroom door, the sound of the wolf growling caused her to stop, her eyes wandered over the majestic beasts before her, the snow white wolf looked up at her and whimpered giving her hand a lick before leaving almost as if knew what was going to come, she hardly recognised McGee anymore.

"Tim" she whispered.

"Leave me be Ziva" he whimpered.

"Tim" she tried but he turned to her growling "Get out!"

"No" she growled back in return.

McGee's eyes darkened "huh, Ziva David… badass Assassin" he taunted.

"You can talk… you look like shit" she spat.

"Well that's something we have in common" he retorted stalking closer to her.

Ziva and McGee's chest raised and lowered as they breathed heavier feeling their anger raising higher as they stalked closer, the heat between the 2 was unbearable and soon Ziva was pushed back against the door as McGee kisses her hungrily, Ziva kissed back hungrily as their tongues met in a duel to the death, Ziva gripped McGee's top and began to tear at it.

McGee sunk his teeth into her neck causing her to shudder in deep pleasure as their hands claws at each overs clothing, both moaning and growling as their clothes became nothing but shreds of fabric.

McGee pressed his palm against her wetness and rubbed furiously as her hands wrapped tight around his member, both moaning and groaning in deep pleasure as they were lost in the fog of lust and anger.

"Fuuucckkk!" shrieked Ziva as she tightened her grip and began to pump McGee as hard and as fast as she could, with a tight grip.

McGee pulled back and pushed her onto the bed, the thought of Ray disappeared from Ziva's mind as McGee wrapped his hands in her hair as he positioned himself between her legs, his teeth gnashing at her as she did the same, her teeth sinking into his neck and shoulder while her nails scratched and clawed at his body.

"Tim… need…. You… NOW!" She spat through gritted teeth.

McGee happily replied by thrusting hard inside Ziva, her insides clenching around the invading member, they were finally at one with each over… both colliding as they thrusts hard and fast against each over, the sound of their bodies slapping together echoed around the room.

"Harder!" Ziva screamed as her teeth continued to attack his neck and shoulder.

McGee replied by speeding up his thrusts, forcing himself deep inside her, McGee's eyes were dark and cold as they bore into Ziva's, Ziva glared back as she matched his thrusts with her own, both holding on for as long as they can before he began to fire himself deep inside her.

Ziva's muscles clenched as pleasure rippled through her and soon she began to cum hard.

AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGG!" She screamed loud as McGee's yells were completely overtaken by her screaming and soon he collapsed onto her body.

She panted and breathed heavier as they held on tight to each other until she felt something wet spilling over her hand, the feeling was warm and not very pleasant, she felt this feeling before 'Oh no'

"Tim" she whimpered.

He didn't reply.

"Please no" she cried as she looked down, the sight of the blood flowing over the handle of the blade which was buried into his gut.

"McGee!" she screamed.

His eyes became grey and dark as the blood spilled from his body.

There was no heart beat…

McGee was dead

(Muhahahahahahaha… I'm evil… enjoy)

Lycanboy666


	8. Path not Taken

(please enjoy)

Path Not Taken:

Ziva woke up with a gasp, she couldn't believe the dream about McGee she was having, the way he became damaged, and she looked around her… Ray was not there and then she looked to her finger, the engagement ring was their but no other ring, it was all a dream, she was engaged but the wedding was not for a few weeks yet, the team were on a hunt for the brotherhood of Blood but McGee was not undercover.

Ziva sighed to herself wiping the tears from her eyes as the memories of his bloodied body and the knife in her hands, she was beginning to think if she was a monster in herself but she could not believe it, she refused to give in to the lies.

Ziva grabbed her phone and dialled in the number of the man in her dreams and nightmares.

"McGee" she heard from the phone and she smiled happily "it's me" Ziva replied.

"Ziva" McGee replied "It's 03:30am" he informed but sat up in bed switching is light on "Is everything ok?" he asked concerned.

"I need you Tim" she whimpered.

"Ok… I'm on my way" he replied quickly beginning to get changed.

"Tim… what's going on" Sarah asked and Ziva sighed hearing the young McGee sibling's voice in the back ground.

"Ziva needs me" he replied grabbing his keys before turning to his sister "Stay here" he told her and she nodded "Ok… tell Ziva I said high"

McGee nodded and headed out the door.

It didn't take long for Ziva to wait for McGee since they lived closer to each over and soon McGee was hitting her apartment door hard "Ziva!" he called.

McGee was unprepared for Ziva's door to swing open and her pouncing into his arms, tears streaming down her face "Timmy" she sobbed hard into his clothes.

"Shhh its ok" he whispered into her ear sending a shiver along her spine.

"Please don't leave me… Don't die" she whimpered as the sobs quieted down and Tim led them into her apartment closing the door behind him.

"What are you talking about?" he asked and she shook her head.

"I saw you die" she sobbed as they took the seat in a nearby sofa.

"Ziva" he placed her one hand on his chest and soon she could feel the familiar beating of McGee's heart.

"Oh Tim" she  
hugged him tight and he smiled into the hug, he had dreamt of a moment to hold her in his arms, but what caught him off guard was the next words to escape her lips.

"I love you Timmy" she whispered.

"What" he pulled back in shock.

"I mean it… every night, it's you i dream of" She continued "Ray and I was a way to get over my feelings for you but it merely made it stronger… I love you Timothy McGee!" she announced loudly feeling the weight of her feelings lift and her heart soar.

"I love you too" he replied pulling her into a deep kiss.

She moaned and kissed back before he pulled away "What about Ray?" McGee asked.

"I'll break it off with him, I cannot lie to him anymore" her voice was firm and soon they were kissing again, pouring their love and passion into that kiss, that night they made love, not like the dream, more tender, loving and gentle.

Ziva had never been so happy, and McGee has never felt free.

They were finally together… ready to take on the day.

(Hope you enjoyed… Next chapter coming soon)

Next time on Ncis:

McGee and Ziva laughing at their desks at Tony and Jeanne's clothing,

Explosions and gunfire as the team breach the brotherhood base.

"Ray!" Ziva looking in horror as Ray looked ready for the final strike.

"I love you Ziva" Tim whispered before closing his eyes in the middle of the fight.

The Snow white Wolf Pounces.

Lycanboy666


	9. Love's Battle

(Please enjoy)

Love's Battle:

4 days later and Ziva was afraid to sleep without McGee by her side which was easier seeing how that McGee spent his time holding her in his arms, McGee and Ziva at her request went to see Jack and Sarah at her apartment and was shocked to see Jack lying unconscious on the floor and Sarah standing over his body panting with a Taser clutched in her hand, McGee and Ziva looked in shock when they saw the knife in Jacks hand.

"That's my Sister" McGee laughed.

Ziva smirked and they watched as the police who Sarah called earlier arrive and began to drag Jack away who was screaming trying to break free.

Ziva sighed in relief as they watched with Sarah smirking at the 2 lovers.

"What Sarah?" McGee asked.

"Nice Love bite Timmy" she laughed as he blushed and Ziva turned bright pink trying to hide her own blush "Same to you Ziva" Sarah howled in laughter as Ziva and McGee growled at her as their faces were beet red.

2 Hours Later:

McGee and Ziva got into their positions outside as Gibbs, Tony and the other Ncis teams got into their positions, soon they got the breach order and they entered the brotherhood base, Vance watched from MTAC as the team opened fire on the attacking Brotherhood gang, gunfire echoed around the warehouse, Ziva couldn't believe how similar this place was in her dream.

Over the years the Brotherhood had outrun and disappeared from the sight of the CIA, NSA and the Ncis, they all feared that somebody was helping this gang disappear from sight.

McGee separated from Ziva but what he saw shocked him, standing their waiting for him was Ray.

"Special Agent McGee" Ray greeted with hatred.

"Ray" McGee was confused.

Ziva heard McGee nearby and looked at the cat walk above her, Ray was a few metres before McGee with a Blood soaked fire axe in his hands.

"Ray… Were you helping the Brotherhood" McGee asked.

"They paid really well" Ray replied.

"What now… you going to kill me" McGee's voice was steady as he readied his weapon.

Ray answered by making a swing for McGee, McGee ducked from the attack but his gun was knocked from his hand sending it crashing over the edge of the cat walk and at the feet of Ziva, she grabbed the gun and aimed, McGee grappled with the fire axe in his hands and they began to struggle with each other, McGee pushed his entire strength into the fight, smashing his fist into Ray's face, blood splattered from Ray's nose as McGee fought hard, The fire Axe dropped to the ground and Ray began to get the upper hand, McGee was close to the railings of the railings of the cat walk but Ziva couldn't fire, the shot was not clear.

Ray soon threw McGee off the catwalk and he landed with a loud thud.

"McGee!" Ziva screamed.

Ray smirked standing their picking up his Axe off the ground.

"Goodbye Ziva" Ray sneered readying himself to pounce at her from the cat walk but a loud growling caught them both off by surprise, Ray dropped the Axe and turned to the sound and their before him was the Snow White Wolf, Ziva gasped at the sight of the creature from her dream, it's teeth bared as hit snarled at Ray.

"Rot in hell Ray!" Ziva screamed and soon the wolf was attacking, its jaws snapping and teeth sinking into Ray's flesh, Ray's agonising scream as Ziva held McGee tight in her arms until the screams past.

McGee opened his eyes pressing his palm against her cheek "I love you Ziva" he whispered before falling back into unconsciousness.

"I love you too Tim" she kisses his lips gently as they waited for the others.

(Sorry it took so long, this chapter was tricky)

Lycanboy666


	10. Souls Mates Forever

(Please enjoy)

Souls Mate's forever:

Ziva sat at the Ncis Bullpen on her own as Tony continued to tell Jeanne about his heroics in the fight against the brotherhood of blood, a crutch held tight in his hands and a bandage around his ankle, the elevator doors opening caught her attention and soon she was in the arms of her McGee.

McGee smiled and span her around making her giggle, both were bruised from the fight but they were un-harmed.

Tony and Jeanne smiled at the sight of their friends finally happy together and McGee looked to Tony "Whoa what happened to your leg?" McGee asked.

Ziva bit her lip to stop the laughter as Tony replied "From tackling a suspect" Jeanne smiled "My hero" she cooed pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Ziva couldn't hold it in anymore and let out a howl of laughter.

McGee looked to her like she was crazy "What got you so tickled?" he asked.

She shook her head and laughed as Tony glared at her, she turned to McGee trying to reel her hysterical laughter in "More like he slipped" McGee looked to Tony who was pouting like a baby as Jeanne was starting to laugh "How?" McGee and Jeanne asked.

"The Wolf more or less left a little gift behind and Tony was not paying attention once he saw the creature, he was like a child with a dog wanting to pet the damn thing and instead slipped in the Wolfs Urine" Ziva, McGee and Jeanne was laughing at the thought and Tony limped away with a laughing Jeanne trailing behind him.

McGee pulled Ziva into his arms with a loving smile as he pressed a kiss to her cheeks and lips, Ziva moaned happily.

"Ziva" he whispered.

"Yes Tim" she replied

"Marry Me?" he asked held a hand out revealing a diamond engagement ring with a Star of David and a wolf in the centre of the star.

"Oh My God… YES!" she yelled happily as the office applauded as they kissed each over with all the love and passion they had.

6 hours later:

The night had drawn in and McGee and Ziva were heading back to his apartment talking about their wedding.

"Where did that wolf go?" McGee thought out load.

"It could be anywhere by now" Ziva replied.

"Well… I hope to see it again soon" McGee said.

"Me too" she grinned kissing him softly unknown to them both that the Snow White Wolf was watching from the roof nearby, its head tilted to the side and slowly it began to morph from Wolf to human with a smile gracing her lips, her brownish hair flowing in the wind.

"Mommy and Daddy… they'll never believe me when I tell them I was the wolf" she giggled to herself.

"Talia" The sound of Ziva's voice which seemed older caused her to spin around, standing before her was Ziva, her hair was slightly greying but apart from that, she had hardly aged, the same with McGee, his head was slightly longer and greying around the sides.

"How long have you Known?" she asked her parents.

"Since you were born" McGee smiled proudly at his daughter.

They turned to their younger selves who were kissing like crazy, Talia groaned in disgust sticking her tongue out.

McGee and Ziva future smiled at the sight as their daughter muttered "Well nothing ever changes" she shivered.

"Hey this was the night Talia was conceived" Ziva grinned as her daughter shivered and walked away giving her past and present parents privacy, she was already scarred for life.

"I love you Ziva McGee" Older McGee said.

"I love you too Timothy McGee" Older Ziva replied.

"Mom… dad please let's go" Talia groaned "Grandpa Gibbs is waiting" she bounced before looking around for her brothers and Sister "Where is Jethro, Kate, Adam and Lisa?" Talia asked and Ziva turned to her daughter "Their waiting with Gibbs" and with that they left.

Present:

"I love you Ziva David"

"I love you too Timothy McGee"

And they forever together.

(The end… please enjoy)

Lycanboy666


End file.
